petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Robotnik
Maria Robotnik (later Backlund) was a girl born in the Robotnik family and later adopted by the Backlund family. Biography Early Life Maria was born on the Space Colony ARK on November 1, 1942, as her parents were visiting Gerald, who was doing research there. The couple did not expect Maria to be born during their visit, but she was born early. The child was diagnosed with Neuro-Immune Defiency Syndrome, which was a condition that left her weak and fragile and only got worse over time. Because of this, Maria was not allowed to leave the space colony and required constant medical attention. Maria's parents eventually returned to Earth while Shadow stayed on the space colony with his adoptive younger sister. Gerald agreed to work for the government's project for achieving immortality in some form, as he hoped this could lead to the cure to NIDS. During her childhood, Maria was close to Shadow, and the two were best friends. Maria also befriended a young Abraham Tower, but kept this friendship separate from her friendship with Shadow. Gerald's Failed Experiments During his research, Gerald ended up creating the Heal Unit, but as it included potentially disastrous side effects, he could not risk using it on Maria unless there was no other choice as it could potentially make things worse. He also created the Artificial Chaos, but they went out of control. Maria told Shadow about this event, and he made sure to destroy as many of them as he could, protecting Maria and others on the ARK. However, Shadow was severely injured by this. Desparate to save his grandchildren, Gerald made contact with the Black Comet that was passing Earth and asked their leader, Black Doom, to help him with the project. Black Doom said he had a way to transform others into the ultimate lifeform on the condition that he could get the seven Chaos Emeralds. With no other hope, Gerald agreed to test this on Shadow. While Black Doom and Gerald were experimenting on Shadow, Maria spent her time playing with Abraham. Once, Abraham ran to Gerald's research area and saw what Black Doom had done to Shadow. After realizing Black Doom's true plans, Gerald filmed a video explaining the situation. At the end, Maria interrupted it to say that she and Shadow would protect the planet. Because of Black Doom's involvement, the project was deemed too dangerous, and GUN was sent to the ARK to kill or imprison everyone involved. During the GUN attack, Maria and Shadow ran away, although on the way, Maria told Shadow to use Heal Units on as many wounded researchers as he could. When they made it to the escape pod, Maria made Shadow escape alone. As she was sending Shadow to safety, she was shot by one of the GUN Soldiers. She told Shadow to save the planet before his escape pod left. Not long afterwards, Gerald found a mortally wounded Maria, and with no hope left, he used one of the Heal Units on her. This caused her to disappear, leading Gerald to believe she was dead. Gerald went insane and attempted to destroy the world as revenge. Abraham Tower was taken to Earth by the GUN Soldiers, who lied by claiming that Shadow had been the one to kill Maria, causing Abraham to hate Shadow. Life with the Backlund Family Unbeknownst to everyone she previously knew, the Heal Unit made Maria freeze in time in an unknown state before resurfacing on Earth 52 years later. The place where she ended up was a place unknown to her, a house in Finland inhabited by Mikael Backlund and his mother Arja. With nowhere else to go, she was taken in and adopted by the family. During her time with them, she started riding horses on the stable owned by her new adoptive mother and learned the Finnish language. She physically resembled her adoptive family, leading outsiders to believe she was biologically related to them. She did not have an adoptive father due to Arja's divorce, and her ex-husband (and Mikael's father) lived in Italy. During an attack on the Backlund stable in 2010, a now 15-year-old Maria was involved in saving it. This event caught the attention of the supernatural officials of Finland, who decided that all the non-supernaturals should forget about this event. During this action, they not only made Maria and her family forget about this event, but also changed their memories to make them believe Maria was their biological relative. The memory modification lead to her Finnish being improved as well, as she thought she spoke it as a native language. To make up for this forgetting, the supernatutals agreed to fund the stable. As Maria's 16th birthday (or so they thought) was approaching, Mikael tried to get a gift for her, and one day, stumbled across Niina Laurila, who agreed to make a gift for his sister. Maria liked the gift, and Mikael's girlfriend Sonja was also impressed by it, asking for her own for 500 euros. In 2012, while Mikael moved to Italy to stay with his father, Maria stayed in Finland with her mother. Behind the Scenes *An original scrapped storyline involved Maria having a surprising reunion with Shadow (and Shadow meeting Maria's friends), as well as a reveal that Black Doom actually survived the events of Shadow the Hedgehog (knowing Sonic characters, this reveal wouldn't be too surprising) and rebuilt the Black Comet, and had also had a daughter called Pink Doom. *The reason why Maria Robotnik and Maria Backlund were made into the same character was due to Star picturing Maria Backlund looking exactly like Maria Robotnik when reading Lumiponi. Additionally, Maria's brother Mikael is said to have blond hair, and Maria is described having the exact same hair color as Mikael. *Her birthday, November 1, comes from the Lumiponi series. Category:Urban Universe Category:Female Category:Born in 1940s Category:Humans Category:Frozen in Time Category:Firstborn Children Category:Adoptive Siblings Category:Born in November Category:Cousins